Gliese 581 (Necros Era)
Gliese 581 System First found in 2010 the system and it red dwarf was the first system outside the sol system to hold planets suitable for life. The entire system is composed of 6 planets and of star Called Gliese 581 A. The system is over 4.3 billions years old and it used by the UNSC for multiple purpose from military reserch to exo-biological reserch. Spared by the Covenant during the war it remaned a vital system for the UNSC war effort. The entire system hold a sizable population of 909,100,000 human called Gliesians. Gliese 581 B(Viperia) The second closest to it star Gliese 581 B it is 16 time bigger than the Earth. She evoluate around it star in 5.4 days wich mean it is unsuitable for life. Indeed a planet more than 9 time bigger than earth can't be teraformed or would be extremly unstable to maintain life. Gliese 581 C(Orion) The planet is used has a resech station as well as refuelling and repair station for the UNSC ships has well of civilian ships. Around it many repair station are holding position in geosyncronized orbit. Reyes-McLees Shipyards also use this planet for one of it shipyard. Finally, with a population of 50 millions human it is the second most populated center of the system. Gliese 581 D(Canceron) Holding position in the habitable zone of the sar system. It evoluated ariounf it star in 67 days. Because of it year being only 67 days long it use the standard UNSC military calander. It was one the first planet to be colonised buy the UEG. During the Human Covenant war it was spared by the Covenant allowing the colonie to grow up while many other has to fight for survive. The planet hold 850 millions inhabitants. Canceron is also called the second Reach. The planet is a heavy industrial world and also the house of many buisness headquarter. Mostly like is sister planet it is also situated in the habitable zone.. It his 7 time the size of earth and rotate around the star in 67 days. humans. Gliese 581 E(Agamemnon) The planet is the smallest exoplanet of the system and is less than twice bigger than earth. It is used by the unsc has a farm planet used to store and produce enormous amount of food. being the closest of is sun the planet is able to produce more than 6 times the amount of food than earth in a single year. It old a small population of 5,6 millions humans. Gliese 581 F(Picon) This planet is the farest, only scientific and military personnal are alowed. It is used as weapon reserch facility and a remote scanning post for the entire system. The planet is'nt teraformed but insted use a serie of presurised electro-magnetic dome around certain key area of the planet to hold the atmosphere and the living system to regenerate the oxygen needed. It hold a population of 500,000 scientifics and military personnal. Gliese 581 G(Sagitaron) Finally, Gliese 581 G is 4,5 time the mass of earth and 1,2 time it diameter. It atmosphere is extremly dense and allowed the formation of forest of epic proportion covering more than 60% of continants. The planet is aloso extremly rich in titanium wich mean it is used as a minning post. Interesting enough, the planet also hold a population of indigenous creatures wich have been know to the UNSC since the beggining of the colonization in early 2300. The planet is also used as a exo-biological reserv and reserch center. It hold a population of 3 millions humans. Gliese Defense Network Mostly like all other humans colonies, the Gliese system haves it own defence network. The UNSC army have a sizable contingent in the system and act as the main defence fore in case of an invasion. The marines corp also hold a suizable force in the system mostly at the disposision of the UNSCDF in case of conter attack again an enemy. Finally the UNSC Navy and the Gliese Home Fleet are in charge of the orbital defence of the colony. The system is also equipped of an semi mobile array of Orbital Defence Platform located over the 3 key planets of the system ,Gliese 581 C, Gliese 581 D and Gliese 581 F. ::Available military manpower: 617,084,758 men ::Total Army Garrison: 6,764,432 men ::Total Marines Corps Garrison: 5,683,472 men ::Total Air Force Garrison: 1,864,582 men ::Total available exo-navy assets: 300 ships (including all planets) ::Total Air asset: 13,812 (all planets) ::Total available ODP network: 28(23 for Gliese 581 D, 3 for Gliese 581 C and 2 for Gliese 581 F) ::Defence Budget: 45,876,000,000 CR, around 1,5% of the overall budget(2600) ::Overall Colony's Budget 3,000,000,000,000 CR Population Being populated in early 25th century, The gliese system mostly populated by British commonwealth descendant. This includ people from Canada, United Kigdom, Australia, India and West african contry. Their is also a signifiant population from Israel and Palestinian territory. Due to their long running conflict on earth both Israelian and Palestinian have been separated to alloy a more peacefull situation. The population is divised as follow ::Commonwealth descendant: 703,789,000 persons ::Israelian descendant: 150,000,000 persons ::Palestinain descendant: 55,311,000 persons Culture and religions The entire system being colonized by a vast and diversified population it is expected to house manies cultures as well has religion. Chistian is the most common religion in the system followed respectivly by Hinduism Judaism and finally Islam. Culturaly diversified part of the population like commoneralth descendant are most of the time in charge of the politics and the economy of the system. Being know for their miitary reserch all over the UNSC the israelian are mostly in charge of the military hub. Finally the palestinian are most of the time in charge of the architecture, art, including music TV show painting, etc. We can also expect them to see them in non-military reserch center. ::Christian population: 500,000,000 ::Hinduism population: 204,000,000 ::Judaism population: 150,000,000 ::Islam population: 55,000,000